The present state of the art linearly extendable and retractable hoses includes both spring biased and elastic biased extendable and retractable hoses. While these hoses can be advantageous relative to hoses which are not extendable and retractable, there are several problems with existing extendable and retractable hoses. For example, for elastic biased hoses, there are problems of durability, temperature sensitivity, and excessive biasing force (elastic retracting force). For wire biased hoses, there are problems of difficulty in manufacturing, and too little biasing force. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for new technology which can address one or more problems associated with prior art extendable and retractable hoses.